


Drunk in Asgard and Mitchell's Face

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [7]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Being Human crossover, Drunk in Asgard, Gen, Thor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fan art of Coneycat's Thor-Being Human crossover story, Brother's Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Asgard and Mitchell's Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322713) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> Guess what? More Housemates fan art, still of Coneycat's Brother's Keeper story.
> 
> Top - Loki, George and Mitchell after a wild night out in Asgard XD George and Mitchell aren't normally affected by alcohol, but according to Coneycat, EVERYONE gets drunk on Asgard.
> 
> Bottom - A scene from chapter 24. Well, a line at any rate from Mitchell. He, George, Annie and Loki just had an... _interesting_ talk with Frigga, that's left them all a little bewildered to say the least, and is nicely summed up by Mitchell here. I loved the line so much I just had to try and capture Mitchell's expression saying it.

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/BrothersKeeper_zps01447ca6.jpg.html)


End file.
